


You’re the wind at my back - Gratsu

by CielWritesShit



Series: The Bus Stop Saga [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Background Relationships, Cute, Dinner Date, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Lucy x Loke, M/M, Natsu is an awkward mess, bike ride, but it’s okay, date, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Natsu finally goes on that date with his coworker Gray, and it’s so much better than he expected.





	You’re the wind at my back - Gratsu

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part 2 to the bus stop fic, but it can stand alone, so you don’t need to read that to understand this.
> 
> Also, this has been in my drafts for months, oof. Sorry it’s taken me so long. Enjoy :)

Natsu checked his phone again. It was stupid, he knew Gray was driving, but he still hoped there was another message from him. He’d been waiting outside the theatre for about 10 minutes, since the buses were running less often due to the snow. When his phone check resulted in nothing, he sighed and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck.

He had no idea that a date would be so stressful.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait too much longer before he heard the tell-tale crunch of snow, and saw a familiar mop of raven hair. Gray hadn’t dressed up, just like he’d said, yet he still looked just... amazing. He was wearing his leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and steel-capped combat boots. And he looked gorgeous.

“Uh, hey.” Great. Smooth, real smooth Natsu.

“Hi. You ready for the movie?” Gray smiled, making Natsu’s heart skip a beat. How dare his best friend be so. Damn. Hot. It wasn’t fair! Stumbling over his words, Natsu responded, and they headed into the cinema. As they waited in line, Natsu felt the awkwardness creeping up on him. Gray must’ve felt it as well, because he was desperately looking round the room. He sighed, before turning back to Natsu.

“You never did tell me. How did Lucy’s disaster date with Loke go?” Natsu smiled, before recounting exactly how much of a disaster his co-workers actually were. By the time they had sat down, all awkward feelings were gone and their discussion had continued to general questions, like how they were, and what Gray had done to his shoulder first week of uni (how they’d ended up at that, Natsu had no idea, but he hadn’t laughed this hard since their junior year camp). As the lights dimmed, Natsu felt that he could just relax and watch a movie with his best friend. And crush of nearly 7 years. And date. Fuck, he was so screwed.

The opening action had faded, and there was a gentle lull in the film. Natsu had expected this, most superhero films had character building in them. What he hadn’t expected was for Gray to stretch his arm up, and lower it around Natsu’s shoulders. Of all the cheesy things, it had to be that one. The worst thing was that Natsu quite liked the feeling. It was private. Intimate. And damn did Gray smell good. Like pine trees, and spearmint. It was nice.

Before he knew it, the credits were rolling, and the lights were coming up. Gray had removed his arm, and was standing up, tugging his jacket on over his shoulders. Natsu was still in a daze.

“Hey flamebrain! I’m sure I offered you dinner. You coming?” Gray’s nickname didn’t have any bite, and he was grinning like an idiot. Not that Natsu was any better. They left the theatre and headed to a nearby diner, where Natsu was sure he ate more than normal. He and Gray kept egging each other on, until they could hardly eat another bite. And when they’d finished, they’d talked and laughed until their ribs ached, and they could barely breathe. Natsu couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun on a date. Especially a first date.

Natsu knew Gray was everything he’d ever wanted, but damn, was this boy pulling out all the stops.

The sky had turned dark by the time they finally left. Gray paid while Natsu was in the bathroom, much to Natsu’s displeasure since he wanted to treat the other(and he complained for all of two minutes until Gray stretched to put his jacket on and all the words dried up on his tongue). Both boys walked to where Gray was parked, which seemed to be further away from the diner than necessary. In a moment of bravery, Natsu had grabbed Gray’s hand, and was thrilled when the taller boy had interlocked their fingers. Natsu was filled with glee, and a sense of nostalgia. The only other time they’d held hands was the night of their senior prom, when their dates had decided to leave them for each other. Gray had been sitting on the side of the school hall for a while, and when Natsu had sat down, they’d grabbed each other’s hands before they knew what was happening. After that, their night had improved. They’d had fun together, and for one night, they didn’t care about the consequences.

Natsu was jerked out of his memories when they reached Gray’s bike. It was then that he remembered he’d caught the bus into town. And a quick glance at his watch told him that he had missed the last one. He voiced that to Gray. Who started to laugh.

“I brought a spare helmet. Gimme a sec,” and Gray had pulled two helmets from his bike. Passing Natsu the red one, he pulled a jet black one over his already black hair and unzipped his jacket. “Here, put this on. You don’t want to get cold out there.”

“Not a chance. But thanks for the jacket, since you’ve still got mine!” Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gray, and laughed as Gray looked almost offended. Then his jaw dropped. Gray had straddled his bike, and…

Holy shit was Natsu gay™.

He’d never seen Gray ride before. He wished he had. He didn’t think he could be more attracted to his… boyfriend? Date? What were they again? They hadn’t talked it out yet, they’d had too much fun at the diner.

But in that moment, Natsu didn’t care. He just knew that he had to get on that bike right now.

“Don’t let go, okay? Hold on tight.” Gray started the engine. Natsu barely had time to wrap his arms round Gray’s chest before they were speeding off under the cover of darkness. He’d never moved so quickly, he’d never felt so free. They probably weren’t moving as fast as it felt, but the speed felt so much more real when there were no walls around him. All the lights were so bright, and the wind was so loud. Natsu had never felt more alive. He gripped Gray tighter, and realised how well defined Gray was. He clearly worked out, and Natsu could feel every muscle tense as he moved ever so slightly since all he had on was a thin black t-shirt (how could he not be freezing, there was snow falling for heaven’s sake!). For the first time that day, Natsu truly appreciated how lucky he was to be with the man he loved.

And if he noticed that Gray had taken the long route to his apartment, well. He certainly wasn’t going to complain. He just wished Gray’s helmet didn’t cover his neck, so that he could rest his head next to the other boys.

That wasn’t creepy. Natsu just wanted to be as close to the other as possible.

When they reached Natsu’s home, Gray took both of their helmets, and walked him to his front door. They had fallen silent the moment the engine stopped. And even though everything felt calm, Natsu could feel the adrenaline coursing through him.

And the moment when their lips met outside his front door was one he’d remember forever.


End file.
